WaterBorn
by MewSmash
Summary: Enjoy! When three sisters move to a remote country town named Bluebell, will secrets be revealed? Will the trio perhaps stumble upon romance? Or will they be kicked out of town? O.C. x Cam, O.C. x Mikhail. A plotline somewhat similar to an A.U. version of frozen, but not a crossover. Few O.C.s, no Frozen characters, lots of H.M. characters.
1. The Story Begins

Celestia"s P.O.V.

It was an impeccable day to be moving. Yet, i was absolutely terrified. Not in the sense that i was afraid of losing my precious house, which i had loved dearly, but more in the sense that i didn't want to meet anybody new. I was so shy, people used to think that i was deaf and mute. But, before i explain further, let me introduce myself.

My name is Celestia Bouvéle. It doesn't exactly roll off the tongue, but i thought it was nice nonetheless. I was the middle child of three sisters. My sister's names, which were not too practical either, were Sunny and Darian. Both my sisters had shiny, gorgeous hair that glistened extraordinarily. My hair was ridiculously wavy, impossible to brush, and aquamarine.

Yes,i did just say my hair was aquamarine. Just like my eyes, which were crystal blue. For a while, i thought i was adopted. But then, i remembered that i had lived in an orphanage my whole life. I assumed that nobody would adopt a kid, just to cram them back in a foster home again. I wondered a lot about my parents, why they left us alone at such a young age to fend for ourselves, why they gave us such peculiar names, and mostly, why did they have three kids if they knew that they couldn't keep us. Were we that bad as children to have this fate bestowed upon us? My train of thought was instantly broken by two female voices, bickering about absolutely nothing. Just like usual. The dialogue was pretty average, but their childlike arguments made me smile because they were always resolved in a matter of moments This one consisted of Sunny, the more fiery of the two, accidentally killing a bug. Darian, the naturalist vegatarian sister who refused to kill a black widow that was crawling on her face, and instead, put it in a cage and named it Jim. Why Jim? Not a clue in the world. Anyway, Darian flipped out and started giving another lecture.

"You killed it!"

"I disagree, it died of natural causes."

"No offense Sunny, but your foot does not qualify as a natural cause!"

This continued for about 20 seconds. They sounded like two kindergartners arguing over who stole a juice box. I interupted by saying:

"Sunny! Darian! Stop it! We have to make a good impression on the mayor so he trusts us. Now, aplogize. Both of you."

"Sorry, D. Didn't mean to kill your little beetle friend."

"It's fine. I overreacted. Jim would probably had eaten him, anyway."

The two laughed, and hugged. They always figured out how to solve it, with a little help from me. I yawned. We had been walking on this mountain for a while, and my thick leather gloves were not helping with the intense heat. I wore them because i had told everybody that i was a germaphobe. "Ugh. Lets take a break. Sunny, i don"t know how you do this." I choked breathlessly. Sunny replied by doing a perfect backflip, and yelling "Just keep holding on!" "No offense, Sunny, but every answer to a question can't be a song title." I giggled happily. Although i was dreading having to see anybody new, at least i had my sisters to support me.

A mustachioed man with an elegantly carved cane walked up to us."Ah, you must be the new farmers for Bluebell! Wonderful!" The mans tone had an undeniably cheery ring to it. "Yes we are." Sunny replied. "You must be the mayor!" "Lovely to meet you!" She outstretched her hand, and he shook it. Although Sunny was sarcastic and hot-headed, she always managed to come off as an angel. Darian, being incredibly gentle, had the same effect. I, however, tended to make people very uncomfortable with my few words, and tendency to stare into oblivion. I gave the mayor a gentle smile and greeted him. He led us to the village, which we had been miles away from, and told us to wait by a cafe called Howard"s Cafe while he arranged our house. We took pictures of the astonishingly stunning scenery. We were in the middle of chatting about bow amazing the architecture was, when a woman our age with blonde hair pulled into an immaculate bun greeted us. "Hello, my name"s Laney. Lovely to meet you!" She, like the mayor, was strangely friendly. The four of us inroduced ourselves, and Laney asked Sunny if she had any hairsyling tips. Sunny"s flaming crimson hair always managed to be very tidy. The two chatted and chatted, so i decided to look around the beautiful village. A small, easily missed stand stood next to it. The sign read "Cam"s Flowers". I wondered who the owner was. I curiously asked Laney if she knew who ran the shop. She told me that her step brother, Cam, was the owner. We said our farewells to the lovely young lady, and moved on. We met a lot of the villagers, from Howard himself, who happened to be Laney"s dad.(He had to have been seven feet tall, and he was quite terrifying.) to a red-haired woman(whom Sunny exchanged many hair compliments with) who was the carpenter. The mayor, who told us that his name was Rutger, returned, and led us to our house. On the way to our new home, a saw a boy my age( which was 22, by the by) wearing an oversized purple cap. I was going to compliment him , bjt he shielded his eyes and walked away faster. He was shy, just like me. I was so distracted by the sheer beauty of the town that i had forgotten to be paranoid. It was weird, being so relieved for once. Not having to constantly conceal my identity to avoid being shunned by the people around me. We settled at our house, got inroduced to our new animals that we had to care for, and chose rooms. I chose one deep in the deplths of the house, nowhere near any windows. Well, tomorrow was another day to worry about, so i fell asleep, nervous about the days that would come ahead.


	2. Sunny's Angry Rage

Sunny"s P.O.V.

Well, I think the first day went better than expected. I think. There was no hair stylist(which was weird , because a sign that read "Allen"s Salon" was hanging on a large, unexpectedly placed building) but I asked Rutger, and he said he was coming from a faraway town. Celestia spoke a little yesterday, but she still seemed miserable. I-I-I hope I d-did the right thing. (I always stttutter t-t-terribly when s-s-something"s wrong with s-s-somebody I love.)

Darian"s P.O.V.

I was beginning to see that this was most certainly the place we were meant to be. The house that we just moved into had already felt like... like a home. Not sterile and unfriendly, like the house we had moved out of. I could not pin my finger on why this new house felt indescribable. Like... it had been a childhood home.

Where we had parents who did not give us up as soon as we arrived, and we made beautiful memeories with them.

I know that I am no psychic, but i knew this was going to be an amazing place. That night, I prayed to the Harvest Goddess with all of my heart. I prayed that we would love our new farming life, and most of all, that Celestia would really emotionally connect with us. Again and again, Sunny and I tried to see Celestia eye to eye. Even with the power of my eldest sister(I was youngest by two seasons) we could not even fathom how to begin. It is time to regenerate and regain our life energy.

I bid thee good night.

Next Day...

MOOOOOOO!

What?

Cluck! Cluck!

Good Goddess!

MOOO!CLUCK! MOOOOOOOO!

Celestia"s P.O.V.

Mother of Giratina! What is that ear-bending noise?! I crack open my eyes to see a miserable looking Sunny walk to the front door. Among all else, someone is knocking at the door."It"s Rutger! May I come in?" To this, Sunny replies with an angelic-sounding "One moment, Mayor!" And then shewalks to the bathroom, goes in, locks the door, and begins screaming at the top of her lungs. The bathroom has soundproof walls, but she yells so loud I make out a muffled :

"What type of man does this to three innocent people!" That was the cleanest part, and it would make everybody uncomfortable if I were to share the rest .

he walks back out calmly. and answers the door. " Come in, sir!" Amazingly, Rutger must have heard none of Sunny"s rage. He tells us that he woke us up an hour early to make sure we are ready. I personally thought it was about 8:00 a.m., as Sunny has that reaction at that time, too. But then, Darian practically faints. "Five o clock? That"s awfully late..." Five O clock?! Darian usually awoke at six anyway.

Rutger explains that he brought our first animals over, which was nice. I still have not said said a word. Mainly, because I am blind without glasses. Darian hands me them, so I can see what is actually going on. He hands out uniforms, which contain bandanas .Fabulous. An hour of trying to put one on. He says bye, and then naturally, all of us but Darian fall back asleep.

#fun times. XD Leave a review if you enjoyed the chapter of rage or if you got the Pokemon reference.


	3. Mikhail is Not Fabulous

Celestia"s P.O.V.

The very first hour of the day was spent with me attempting to get the bandana (which was required as part of the female BlueBell uniform) around my gigantic blue heap of hair on my head. Honestly, I"m surprised I did not need the help of my sisters! My hair was too fluffy, curly, and blue( which had nothing to do with this issue). Mainly, I was just absolutely terrified. With so few people, you might think it was better. In little towns, people are more compact and likely to socialize. Which was bad for a woman like me, with a secret that would cause me to be shunned for life. Although I wore gloves and told people I was a germaphobe, I actually was...

Out of nowhere, Sunny is bolting out of the yard-farm and is screaming " I"ll be back when I get my revenge on that pig, Mikhail!" I guess he lives here, too. Great. Another person who thinks I am awful can spread rumors.

Darian"s P.O.V.

Well, that was exceptionally unexpected. I go back to my duties, but then I remember something. "Celestia, my friend, you shall be our request accomplisher and our buyer because of your tragic fear of germs." She replies with a smile and a "Sure, Darian." I guess that worked. Maybe this system will work for the best. "However, due to our rude awakening, you do not have to leave untill the clock strikes noon." I tell her reassuringly . She smiles and tells me that she really does love me and Sunny, she"s just not very expressive.

My heart is shrouded in a lovely warming blanket of happiness. She goes back inside and begins to play her guitar. Away from the depressing subject of my sister ever not loving me, her guitar was astounding. It was clear. But it was not just a plastic guitar. It had an aquamarine hue to it that looked like water. She was very protective of it. Nobody had ever touched it. Nobody knows where she got the stunning instrument. It is as if she formed it out of water! But, obviously, this is impossible.

Sunny's P.O.V.

The adrenaline rush was undeniable. I was chasing the man who had made my sister even shyer. He was going DOWN. Yes, for those of you asking, I am a tad bit insane. Anyway, here i was, chasing a white-haired snob who finds insulting innocent woman funny. He was a surprisingly fast runner, though I was only a few yards away now. He quickly jumped and turned through numerous obstacles and kicked them over. Things were now being flung at me, and the whole town was watching our chase. I did back -handsprings, flips, and cartwheels over everything in sight, as people gawked. Finally, after our chase, he collapsed, panting. Perfect. I smile. As the whole town watches, with one hand, i pull Mik-fail onto his feet. " Hello, gutter rat." Well, I've been called a lot of things, but never that.

A friendly lady with an adorable little girl covers both her kid's eyes and ears, fearing this will get ugly. "One final warning, sir, until your head is on my wall." "Got it?" I smile kindly. I then notice that Darian and Celestia are both behind me. An awkward smile crosses my face as i turn around. They whisper to eachother, and in unison, reply with "Get him."He smiles smugly and says " You're just a woman, how much damage could you possibly do?" With that, I pick him up by the collar and lift him about two feet in the air. Rutger is watching, and then he says "My Harvest Goddess? How could we not have realized someone so cruel was living here? Mikhail, you are hereby banned from both towns. Permanently!" "Sunny, thank you for your extreme bravery!"

******************************For those of you who are confused (like myself) this is not a crossover fic. This is a Harvest moon story with a completely different version of frozen(with none of those characters, just O.C.s and Harvest Moon people) as a plotline. Just the concept. Read this fic and have a good time.**Passes out from exhaustion**


	4. Sad Times, Evil Hugs, and Jim

Sunny"s P.O.V..(continued)

Everyone looked shocked. Georgia and Alisa, my two best friends from this town, walked up to Mikhail. They yelled at him and said something very... peculiar. They said that they were no longer going to be his girlfriend. So, apparently Mikhail was cheating on them, too. Well, at least I got him banned. I was going to have to make a ton of ice cream for the two, as Alisa was already tearing up. Georgia was more on the mad side, screaming obscenities .

Darian walks up to him and says" You, are very hot. Date me?" Wait, what? Darian barely cares about appearances. She then winks at us. What madness is she going to pull now? He embraces her, and as they hug, Darian releases Jim, her black widow(who is not poisonous anymore) into his hair. They seperate, and Mikhail screams like a little girl. He runs crazily away and the entire town screams"And don"t come back!" Jim crawls back into his cage. "Sun, you have taught me well." As Mikhail runs away, the town thanks me and Darian. Just another day in the life of me.

Celestia"s P.O.V.

Poor Alisa and Georgia. I know them well, and they did not deserve this. Tearing up, I give them hugs. Alisa starts bawling into my shoulder . After about twenty minutes, she stops. She thanks me and wishes the goddess"s blessing upon my family and I. I feel awful, despite the now-cheery mood of the town and the appreciation of my sisters.

My sisters are amazing people, but being around them can make me feel... underwhelming. It feels weird when they save people, and here I am , just a human freak. Despite my family, I feel like I am alone in this world. I'm the only person in this world with such a depressing secret. Well, enough moping. The day's errands still need to be finished. Since Georgia and Alisa are so upset, I'm going to buy them flowers from Cam's.

Off I go.


	5. Plot Twist!

Cam's P.O.V.

The sisters who have moved to our humble town are absolutely extraordinary. Sunny, with her astonishing bravery and strength, Darian, with her lovely, caring, gentle personality. And Celestia.

Ah, if only I could find words describe her. She was extremely quiet, self-conscious, and seemed overall miserable to even live here. She appeared cold, and I had thought she was uncaring and emotionless as she seemed. But today, holding the poor woman in her arms, who clearly had loved Mikhail. She had stood there for what seemed like hours, letting a person she barely knew sob into her arms. She was amazing, inside and out. So, when she walked up to my store , blue hair messy as always, crystal-blue eyes stained with tears, and leather gloves pulled tight, despite the unusually muggy spring weather, I attempted to be nice. " What do you want?" It comes out a little too snappy. "I'm sorry, I didn"t mean that.."

Great. A woman who I am in love with, and I can't even talk to her. She smiles shyly, and buys two bouquets of flowers, one in Alisa's favorite color(white ) and one in Georgia's (green). How lovely. Stunning and kind. Apologizing for my rude behavior, I give her a pink rose for free. "Thank you kindly, Cam." Well, at least I did something right today.

Mikhail's P.O.V.

I slam my hand on the table, furious. Practically screaming at the evil man who sits in front of me. "Why? Why do you make me do these awful things? Stealing, cheating, insulting." " I..I hate it!"

As slyly as a fox, Ash replies with "because. Those sisters are upstaging me. We need to get them out. " He continues ."You, are completely incompetent! You had one job! Get all the people they are friends with out of this town, and you get yourself banned!"

Let me explain. I have no living relatives, so violin playing is my main source of income. Nobody appreciates the fine art of playing an instrument, so I go many nights without food. Ash, who seems kind enough, is actually quite devilish. He hired me to get any farming competition out, so he can be the "best farmer." I abzolutely despise my "job". However, it is impossible for me to quit, as I am now homeless. All I have is my violin, and this extra money I am getting to get me through. "Meet me tomorrow, at the goddess's pond. We shall collect all the poison we can obtain. One way or another, those three airheads are gone." Horrified of the man sitting in front of me, I agree. "Oh, and Mikhail... remember. Disobeying results in extreme consequenses."


	6. The Title Actually Makes Sense Now

Mikhail's P.O.V. continued

Practically choking on my own tears, I run away from Ash's house. The pleasant melody in my head has been disturbed by this whole thing. When Ash found where the sisters were, he made me insult them to make them not want to ever come to this town. To avoid the excess competition, he even made me cheat on Georgia and Alisa so they would leave. It was not me. It was the side of me that was mean and cruel.

And I never wanted to show that side again. I sprinted to the highest point of the mountain, violin case in hand. As soon as I reach my new "home", I begin to cry. Usually, I would be playing my violin at this time , making the most beautiful of music of music until my eyes grew heavy. Tonight was an exception.

Tonight I merely wept myself to sleep.

Celestia's P.O.V.

Ah. A Saturday night, with nothing to do except forage, buy supplies, fill requests, feed the animals, brush them, water the crops, and cook a dish for the festival tomorrow. Ugh. I decide to go clear my head at the mountain. Awkwardly, I shuffle to the lowest part of the Bluebell side.

It is my favorite place on the mountain. The small pond relaxes me, and sweeps away my many worries. The cooking festival is my main worry. What if I slip up? What if everybody sees me for the monster that I am? The what-ifs run through my head, each one a worse situation than the last. I decide to distract myself by studying the rose that Cam gifted me. It is beautiful. More beautiful than I will ever be, inside or out.

Just like that, the pink rose, stem and all, turns a glassy blue color. It is very soft.

No. Not now, keep control. Conceal, don't...

The rose melts into a small puddle of water. Panicked, I peer at the sky. The clear sky has turned ominously gray. I feel a sting. Multiple, actually. The ripples in the pond have turned into foot high waves, rolling in quickly. I can no longer control my power. I was born with them, and I was going to die with them. There was no way to conceal them. The truth would eventually be let out.

I was a monster. I was a freak. I was...WaterBorn.

Sorry about the short chapter! The next one is ridiculously long.


	7. Time for the Most Interesting Chapter

Celestia's P.O.V. continued

My powers were discovered by me at the delicate age of three. I was incredibly confused, but chose to keep them to myself to avoid any judgement by the outside world. My sisters had never known about them, but when they grew with age, I had to work harder to conceal them.

At age seven, after doing a little research on the orphanage computer, I told my sisters I was a germaphobe. They had heard the term before, but, being only seven, needed my explanation. I told them what it was, and how I hated to touch anything. Sunny, being the little devil that she was, climbed out the orphanage window, sang for money for three hours, then bought me a pair of thick, leather gloves. Darian helped her, and the duo had devised a plan that even a professional espionage agent would have found impressive.

Undoubtably, my sisters were amazing. I don't know where I would be without my siblings. In fact, the main reason we were never adopted was that we refused to split up. People adored Darian's poetry and her kindness towards all living things. Parents loved my endearing quietness and politeness, and most adopters were thrilled with Sunny's free will and remarkable intellect.

But, over the eleven years we were there, not one person adopted "the super sisters", as Sunny called us. The crushing blow of knowing that not one person, possibly in the world, wanted to be our family, made my powers double in strength. Now, I could not only create pools and waves, but I could control when it rained. Then, at thirteen years old, I discovered my most horrifying power yet.

I could liquify objects. Which most likely met that I could also liquify people and animals. The mere thought of me... of me murdering a person horrified me. So, I avoided all contact with my sisters. Well, with everybody, really. For days at a time, I wouldn't speak. I lived up to the whole"germaphobe" idea, never giving a handshake, never having any contact.

When we broke out of the orphanage a season after I didn't speak, we lived on the streets, singing for money. One of those long,cold nights, I formed a guitar out of water. It was our main source of income, and eventually, at fifteen years old, we saved up enough money to go to school. Sunny went to law school, and became a lawyer at nineteen.

Darian went to med school , and at age twenty , became a doctor for both humans and animals. And yours truly, became a software developer, working among other people, yet not having much contact. We all enjoyed our jobs thoroughly, but we decided to quit our practices.

We had a million(and some) dollars saved up, and we bought a bought all new possessions, and started our new life. At any available moment, Sunny sprung into action. She never lost a case, and racked up a great income to keep us afloat.

Darian and I worked from home, as Darian diagnosed anything wrong with any of us. I spent most of the time typing in thick gloves, which is not as bad as it seemed. My powers however, were worse than they seemed. I had to become even quieter, as just the slightest emotion would set them off.

After a while, we decided to move to the country. We settled in Bluebell, and started our new life as farmers with side jobs.

Here I am, at twenty two years old, terrified of almost anything. I calmly walk from the mountain back to my home. Attempting to not lose it, I play my guitar until late in the night. Ugh. I forget to make something for the salad festival. Absentmindedly, I throw together a Caprese salad. Fabulous.

Knowing that I will be surrounded by people tomorrow, I stressfully fall asleep.


	8. Fanfiction Users Are Awesome!

Thank you guys sooo much! For a while, I was sad that nobody reviewed it. Then , randomly, eight reviews! I hope you guys are enjoying my story in all of its fabulousity. Yes, I do know that the formatting is somewhat poor, and I dearly apologize. My two-year old kindle fire is laggy and all glitched up.

Thanks for being supportive on my story!

~~~MewSmash~~~


	9. Dirt Salad Is Delicious

Sunny's P.O.V.

Man, what a horrible day to have a cooking festival! Since midnight, it has been pouring. The rain came down ridiculously fast and hard. What I thought was weird was that there was not one crack of thunder. Rutger told us that the weather was peculiar, as downpours were not very common.

Worst of all, at 3:36 A.M., we recieved a call(which I was less than thrilled about) from the mayor, saying that the cooking festival had been moved to town hall. It was a darn good idea! Rain really peeves me. Since this was a salad festival, I didn't enter. I can't cook to save a life, but I certainly can bake.

Plus, desserts are way more fun to make.(and eat) Wait, am I still talking about something? I haven't got a clue what I was saying. This stupid rain keeps distracting me and making me lose my train of thought...

Ah well. I'm going to go get a donut and a salad for breakfast.

Darian's P.O.V.

What a strange day. I personally do not mind the rain, as it can be extremly soothing. However, I am worried about the towns being damaged. At least we do not have to stand outside whilst our food is judged. Sunny was angered when we recieved a call, as she had been sleeping soundly, like Celestia and I. Ironically, Celestia was not awokened by the pouring rain or the phone call.

I was a somewhat light sleeper, but Celestia could sleep through a flood. She actually did once. Luckily, it did not injure anyone. It was the night before Sunny's graduation of law school. Two-hundred people would attend, and Celestia must have been nervous enough to sleep through such a horrible disaster . Water almost ruined our house!

I was not entering this festival, as I could not find my salad anywhere. Maybe I left it somewhere...And with that I stepped into the kitchen, watching Sunny eat a salad. Wait, a salad!?

"Sunny! Did you steal my salad?"

"...No..."

"Then why are you eating it for breakfast?"

"I don't have to answer any questions. This is false accusation. I'm calling myself in for this case." She replied, her mouth full of salad and brown sugar. Do not even ask why she put it on a salad.

"Sorry, D. My lawyer judges me not guilty. I win!" "Acually, this isn't your salad. It is mine."And it tastes like death..."

I inspected the remains of the dish closer. It actually was not my salad. "Sunny, I am so sorry..."

"Ah, it's fine. This is a lesson to why you should always have a lawyer."

"Then, if I may ask, what is with the brown sugar?"

"My salad tastes like dirt. I needed some flavor."

I stifled a giggle. "Does it taste any better?"

"Well, now it tastes like sand. "

"Why are you eating it, then?"

She shrugged, as if it was completely normal.

It obviously was not, but then again, she is not normal. She is Sunny, and we all hope for it to stay that way.


	10. The Salad Mystery Is Solved!

Celestia's P.O.V.

My emotions were out of control. I had almost lost control of my powers due to my anxiety. The windows were on the bridge of cracking under the force of each raindrop, which was certainly not how I wanted to start my day. I attempted to peer at the calender, which did not do much good, as I was blind without glasses. After fumbling around on my nightstand blindly and knocking almost everything off, I got my glasses and saw what day it was.

Spring 24. The cooking festival. I was horrified, as both villages would be attending. So many people. Today, I had to be perfect. One slip-up, and well, that's the end for Celestia. Maybe if I got it out of my system, I would be fine. Carefully, I removed the glove on my left hand. My hand was stiff, so I wiggled it around a little.

My nails were bitten to the core, from anxiety. It was pretty handy, as the gloves were skin-tight, so if I had nails like Darian (she has those nails that if they were longer, they would creep people out.) they would snap under the glove. As gently as before , I remove my right glove. I am ambidextrous, so both hands will be necessary for what I am about to do.

Delicately, I trace my index finger in a pattern on my wall. It liquifies with each touch. In the neatest of cursive, I draw my name on the wall. My full name. Celestia Esther Bouvelé. Patterns, complex and simple , now cover the walls in my room, all drawn in water. Just as I slip on my gloves again, I hear my siblings knocking at the door.

"Hey Cel, if you're awake, feel free to have some horrible tasting salad for breakfast!"

I yell for them to come in. When they walk in , they are stunned. Fascinated by the art covering my room.

"Wow, this is...beautiful. You are quite the artist, my dear sister." Darian replies.

"Whoa, I've never seen paint like this! It's so... clear. But in a good way!" Sunny is obviously confused, so I tell them that the paint is water based.

Noticing my youngest sister's expression, I ask "What's wrong Darian? You look upset."

She tells me that her salad is gone. For a moment, I wrack my brain.

"Have you checked the expresso fridge?"

"What? An expresso fridge? Sunny, you did not tell me about this!"

Cool as a cucumber, Sunny replies "Oh yeah. I found some expresso. So I bought four-hundred sixty- eight gallons. I also built a special combination fridge so nobody steals it. I think your salad is in there."

We walk to the kitchen. Sunny feels the wall, searching for the fridge .

"Found it! Woo! "

She then types a series of numbers into it. It swings open, revealing a huge amount of expresso, chocolate covered potato chips, and none other than a salad.

"Sorry, sis. I'll tell you next time I do a massive home renovation"

She glances at her watch.


	11. Plz Read The First Sentence!

XD Very sorry about this chap. It ends in the middle of a sentence because kindle fires are horrible for typing. I will upload the next chap very soon.

Darian's P.O.V.

As Sunny is peering at her watch, she appears flustered.

"Son of a Witch Princess! I've got to leave. I'm taking the motorcycle!" She dashes out the door, putting on shoes as she sprints through the door. Celestia and I jog after her, nowhere near as fast.

She climbs on her motorcycle and secures her helmet. We wave bye, and she says she will meet us at noon. Celestia leaves to go to Cam's store to buy some flower seeds. Despite the weather, there he is, still selling his flowers, only shielded by a flimsy umbrella.

I am all alone. Maybe I will not enter the festival... A thought,peculiar and unfamiliar, crosses my mind. I decide to follow through with this odd thought. The salad I had made was still sitting on tbe counter. I grab it and run to town hall. Mikhail is in his room, clearing out his items. Swiftly, I grab a stray piece of paper and a marker and write a note, salad in hand._Mikhail;_

_You are not a good man. Nor do I respect you. However, no man deserves to be starving. This is a salad I crafted for the festival. You may have it. With it I am giving a share of five-hundred gold. Use it as you will. The salad is not poisoned, as I am not a murderous woman. _

_To health._

_From __

I leave my name out. It is more gratifying when you do something charitable anonymously. Hard as I can, I knock on his door. I place the salad, note, and money neatly on the floor. Then, I run.

Maybe I am too innocent and kind for my own good. But, that is just the way I am.

I, Darian Grace Bouvelé, am a kind person and nothing more, and that is how I wish to stay.

Mikhail's P.O.V.

Violin case in hand, I run to answer the door. It is most likely Ina or Rutger, telling me to go faster. When I open the door, I am surprised to find nobody there. Just... a salad. How strange. There is a note attached to it. I read it thoroughly, a confused expression on my face. What a peculiar way that the author writes. Complete lack of contractions. Messy handwriting.

Obviously written by a woman. I know nobody who speaks like this. My stomach growls, reminding me why I looked at the note in the first place. As I quickly have my first meal in four days, I think. The person who wrote the note is an amazing person. Putting aside all of my bad deeds, just to be kind.

I wish they had signed their name. I would know who to thank. My plate, now empty, is very odd. The word Bouvelé is carved into it. Questions swirl inside my head rythemattically. Who are they? Why did they leave? What does Bouvelé mean?Why were they willing to go out in this treacherous weather?

Just as that thought crosses my mind, a piercing noise and shattering of glass break my silence. Amazingly, the rain has shattered my window. I hear other glass shattering. Peering through the window, the rain stinging my face, I see that at least a foot of water is on the ground. Cam's store is practially broken in half. People run inside, not sure what to do

I see something stranger than all of this chaos combined. A woman, hair blue as the sea, walking. She has a small raincoat with no hood. She does not flinch as the rain shatters windows, sending shards flying. One pierces my arm, causing a harmony of indescribable pain. Many shards head towards the woman, who I recongnize as Celestia, but each time, a small burst of water sends them in the opposite direction.

She walks towards Cam, who


	12. The Adorable Chapter

_I am writing this message in italics cause bold doesn't work. Ignore the last sentence of the chapter before this. I will start that sentence over. Sorry for any inconvinence. ~~~MewSmash~~~_

_Mikhail's P.O.V. continued_

She walks towards Cam, who looks as if he went swimming in his work clothes. His hair is matted to his head, a shard of glass is stuck in his leg, and his purple hat is droopy and limp. Celestia's hair is as crazy as ever, not affected by the rain.

Something is not right.

And I have no opportunities to figure out what is up with this unearthly rain.

Cam's P.O.V.

This is the worst downpour we've ever had. The windows here are treated with a special sealant to keep from breaking. Yet, here they are, shattering like crackers under a stiletto heel.

Suddenly, a rich, womanly voice voice rips through the pattering of the rain.

"Need some help?"

Uh oh. It's Celestia, as beautiful as ever. Her hair is even more amazing when it's wet. Here I am, looking like a Himalayan cat thrown into a swimming pool. She picks up my entire stand like it is nothing, and we bring everything inside. The Café's windows are shattering as we sit. I make her a glass of tea, and she brings out a computer and begins to work.

"Celestia, watch out!"

A huge shard of glass is hurtling at her. Too fast to avoid or stop. Then, the impossible happens. Without ever looking up from the table, she catches the shard in midair and places it on the table, as if nothing happened. I blink, trying to fathom what just happened.

Celestia's P.O.V.

Before your brain explodes, let me tell you something about what just happened. No, I'm not an alien. When in contact with water, my hearing improves greatly so I can hear clearly underwater. Basically, I heard the shard, located it, and planned my timing on when to catch it before Cam even warned me. But, I guess it's the thought that counts.

Told you I was weird.

I tell Cam it was dumb luck. He tells me he is glad I'm safe. Aww, he's such a sweetheart. The rain dies down, then stops completly as he places a hand a hand on my shoulder. Something about him calms me, to the point where I am no longer concerned about the festival. His adorable shyness, his cute little hat, and his contentment when around rain charms me.

But obviously, nobody could have feelings for a freak like me.

Ash's P.O.V.(does he even deserve one?)

Rain is despicable. Even though I didn't get wet, or get stuck with any shards, I didn't like it. Water was such a stupid element. All the others are scary, but are used for other stuff. Fire makes firefighters have jobs, grass, Uh... I don't know. Wind makes tornadoes. Water does nothing! I decide to stop by my so called friend Cam's shop. He really peeves me, but his sister is hot. I think iy's his sister.


	13. No Pun Intended

Ash's P.O.V. continued (boo. hiss.)

So, now the rain has stopped. I don't care , I still hate the smell it leaves in the air. When I walk into the Café, I greet Cam with a friendly hello.

"Oh, hi Ash."

Ugh. I hate his attitude. He's so weird. As I sit in the bar stool next to his, he says that somebody is sitting there.

"What? That's my seat!"

"You've never even sat here!"

"Excuse me, gentlemen. " We turn our heads, only to see Celestia, the town freak.

"Very sorry to disturb your interlocution. I can find another seat." She walks to the other side of Cam and flips out a computer. I still have no idea what she said. Interloction? I hate when people use big words.

"Yo, Celestia! Why use such big words?"

She turns her head slowly, causing her freakish hair to almost hit Cam. Out of pure ploiteness and pity, he does not seem to mind.

"I don't like to repeatedly use words. It makes me sound remarkably unintelligent."

"So, you don't want to sound like what you are?"

Cam goes on some rant about how rude that was. I don't really listen. Celestia doesn't even seem to care. She's just staring into space, like a weirdo.

Celestia's P.O.V.

I have to use all of my heart to keep from picking Ash up and flinging him out the window. In fact, I have a better idea.

I tell Cam to show me the book of flowers. It's not a scam, I genuinely want to see it. But, I also needed an excuse for him to leave. Out of nowhere, the rain starts and at least quadruples in power.(obviosly due to me being so furious at this little donkey.) The rest of the windows break. I hate to do it. But, I can not control it unless my emotions are in check.

Ash gets knocked down by the rain. I sit back in my seat. Cam walks in, just as the rain "happens" to stop.

"Ash graciously gave up his seat for me."

"Really?"

"Yes. Ash, tell them. "

He loses it. He jumps across the rain, hands on my throat. With one hand, I accomplish my dream. Although it is only a distance of five feet, and Ash is very light, he smashes into the wall. I slap a random handful of money on the table.

"Bye."

I storm out.

No pun intended.

Cam's P.O.V.

"Ash! Why did you attack her?"

"Because she's the Anti-goddess."

"She's different, but she's not a monster." "Haven't you ever been the "weird kid out?"

"No. Everybody actually likes me, becuase I do everything like everyone else. Mediocre is perfect. People who are above or below never accomplish anything. Every great person had been average."

He leaves, thank Harvest Goddess. He has always been so firm on his contradicting idea that anyone who isn't average is worthless. Ugh. Now Celestia will never talk to me again. Plus, the Cooking Festival is in five mi utes.


	14. Old Folks and Cattle Prods

Celestia's P.O.V.

I wasn't mad at Cam. Maybe I just overreacted. This obnoxious festival has put me on edge since we arrived. My leather gloves chafe against my sweaty palms, almost causing me to drop the bowl I am carrying. My ability to hide my powers will be put to the ultimate test.

I arrive at the town hall just as Darian sprints to my side, looking exhausted. She speaks with an uneasy tone, as if she is hiding something. Peculiar. The rain is still coming down heavily, snapping branches off of trees.

"Come on!"

I recognize the now angry voice as Sunny's. Soaked, she walks into the hall, miserable as ever. She swears under her breath, and wipes her wedge heels on the carpet. Darian greets her, attempting to get her out of a bad mood.

"Hello, sister. Lovely day, is it not?"

"It is not." Sunny tells us that she was attacked by a boar on the way back to Bluebell.

"Are you okay?" I ask, my voice rising with concern.

"Of course! I'm Sunny! "

The three of us laugh, a noise that has been long forgotten.

A static-y loudspeaker blares, shattering the moment, turning it into a memory.

"It is now time to start the weekly cooking festival! I'm so happy!"

Not Rutger's voice, nor Ina's.

"Pierre! You can't just make random announcements on the speaker!"

Now that, my friends, is Rutger's voice.

A young man, no older than twenty, with blonde hair and a purple top hat runs down the staircase, tripping on his purple cape. Rutger, looking worn out, walks down next.

"This is our special guest, Pierre. He is a world renowned gourmet." Rutger says , tiredness almost claiming his voice.

"Gee, guess this "awesome mayor" isn't doing so well." The deep, yet feminine voice belongs to a woman known as Ina. Her, an older woman, a young child, and... and a man in a panda suit walk with her.

Quite a team.

Our team consists of Georgia, myself, and none other than Ash. Cam, Eileen, and the rest of the town sit in the audience. Cam is avoiding eye contact with anyone. Fuming , I think of how Ash ruined our friendship forever.

The plate liquifies in my hands, the only thing keeping it in it's oval shape is my touch. My now pessimistic train of thought is interupted by Ina's voice, piercing the awkward silence of the moment.

"We are going to wipe the floor with your team. You don't belong in a festival. You belong in an old folk's home!"

Rutger retaliates with " At least my team doesn't look like a zoo!"

The two mayors continue their pointless arguing, while everyone else is clearly offended by the remarks of their "fearless leaders".

Sunny appears to be ignoring it, putting her hair into a ponytail. She walks in between the two, and yells "If you two don't stop it, I rip the garbage bags off the windows!"

Since all the glass is gone, we had to go to extreme measures to keep the people (and the carpet) safe and dry.

"I'm not kidding! Stop your petty arguing, or I get the cattle prod!" She pulls a small forked stick out of her bag and presses a button. Electricity flows between the prongs. The mayors back away, but not before shooting a nasty look at each other.

What a great start.

Now, it's time for Pierre to be obnoxious.

"Oh, so sorry for not intervening, ma'am. I was lost in your eyes... they look as beautiful and green as limes..."

Sunny replies with "Number one rule: Never use a cheesy pick up line on a woman with a cattle prod. Besides, how old are you?"

"Eighteen years."

"Too young for me. Sorry, Pierre."

Clearly mortified, Ina mumbles "Georgia, put your dish up."

She obeys, not wanting to feel the wrath of a very menacing mayor.

When Pierre tastes it, he practically chokes.

"Can I get some water?"

Nori, a girl from the other town, gives him a glass of water, as he chugs it. Sunny pats Georgia on the back.

"Aye, it's okay. Cooking is overreacted anyway. He would have needed a gallon of water to get mine down."

Darian chimes in with "I completely agree with that statement."

"Hey!" Sunny snickers along with Darian and Georgia. Even I can't hide my smile. Ash is next to go.

"Not bad, but not great..."

Ash shoots a filthy look in my direction. Awkwardly, I smile at him. He turns away.

The moment of truth.

I give my plate to Pierre, leaving my left hand gently resting under the plate.

"This doesn't count either way, but lovely plating."

If he only knew.

"This...is amazing! It's as if it was made by the Harvest Goddess herself..."

Sunny, Darian,Georgia, and Laney give me a thumbs up. Ash glares at me, his eyes still full of innocence. Almost as if he is a nice person. Cam smiles awkwardly, at nobody in particular. The judgements for Kohohana seem to fly by.

"The moment of truth has arrived! Who won?"

Pierre paces back and forth between the teams for what seems like hours. Eventually , he stops in front of our team.

"Team Bluebell!"

We cheered, our voices rising in cheerful unison.

"I have a special award to give away, before the arguing begins." Pierre's voice rises above the now-squabbling mayors.

"For her exceptional performance today,in her first cooking festival, Celestia earns an award!"

Did I hear that right? I had no idea that I had any expert cooking skills.

Maybe I'm not the failure I think I am.

Both vilages clap as I accept my large trophy. For once in my life, I feel extremely proud of myself.

My moment of glory soon will soon end.

I smile as I hold my trophy.

Then, the unspeakable happens. The trophy liquifies in my grasp. The room falls silent, as I feel about forty pairs of eyes, locked onto me. Horrified expressions on their faces.

I take a step back, only to realize I am now standing in a puddle, at least two feet deep. The rain starts again, harder than ever. My life is over.

"Witch!"

"Anti-goddess!"

"Freak!"

Screams. Taunts. Insults. Not by everybody, but by most.

Children crying. All I can do is leave.

I sprint, turning the ground to water with each step. Here I am. A pathetic waste who can't control her emotions.

Tears rushing down my face, I run, adrenaline rushing through my system.

Where can I be safe?

Where can I be free?

To be free, happy, and safe, I must flee.

I must be secluded.


	15. A Fabulous Time

The next few **chapters are the only reason I originally marked this as a crossover. I don't own Frozen, Disney, or the Let It Go sequence. All rights go to Nim Aranel for Let It Flow. Used with permission. If something has astrics around it, that means it is being sung. Ex. Cow=spoken *cow*= sang.** Enjoy!

Sorry about the short chap. Technical difficulties.

Sunny's P.O.V.

Shut the front door. What in the Harvest Goddess just happened? Did...did Celestia lie to us her whole life? It would explain the gloves and the shyness. Well, and the complete "lack" of wanting to go to any sort of water, be it pool or ocean. Maybe, all this time, she was just a scared little girl who couldn't control herself.

Well, even if it kills me, I'm helping her. I-I hope sh-she knows that we'll help. Darian and I never shun people with differences, because you can't deny you have them, yet some people do. I look at Darian. She has my expression.

"Sunny? Slap me in the face. I need to know if I'm dreaming."

"Sure? I don't think this is a great idea..."

"Get it over with."

Instead of that, I dash upstairs, grab the intercom, and slam it on the desk.

"Brace yourselves!"

A noise so sharp and loud that it could pierce glass echoed through the hall. I strolled back down.

"Dreaming?" I asked it sarcastically.

"No." She replied it loudly, but not on purpose.

"So, your sister's a witch?"

Despite my ringing in my ears, I know who's voice that is. Ash

"Not an evil one. Maybe a good witch. Like...Glinda! Yeah! Exactly." Despite my voice showing confidence, I wasn't.

My..sister...all I wanted to do was help. Darian and I ran out into the disturbingly bad rain, and were blown back by hurricane-like conditions.

This is going to take a while.

Celestia's P.O.V.

My biggest fear was unfolding right before my eyes. I was a monster. Witch. Whatever you wanted to call it. All I've ever wanted was to be normal. But, I guess that only certain people are meant for society. And I was not one of them.

All I wanted to do was be alone. I knew that the town would be out to get me soon. Currently, I was on a mission to be alone at the top of the mountain. I was standing near the second level, but a little farther down. With a wave of my arms, six-foot tall waves sweep across the level.

Something told me that it might be a while until the Bluebell residents arrive. I keep sprinting, making each level harder to bypass.


	16. Celestia Lets It Go (part 1)

Celestia's P.O.V. continued

I finally reached the peak of the mountain. Unlike Darian, I was not afraid of heights.

But then again, right about now, I was not afraid of much. Now...now I have nobody. Not my sisters. Not Cam. I abandoned all of my possessions. Despite my loneliness, I feel...free. It feels nice to not have to do what society wants.

Still, I have nothing. Family, friends, all of that is gone. Even my water-guitar is gone. The rain, the tide, whatever you want to call it, is my new best friend. I do have one thing. Music. By far, my best subject. Usually, I never sing. It's one of my favorite things to do, but I've been too shy.

But now, shy was not in my vocabulary. I was going to be the queen of my own castle. I was going to rule. I was going to be me for once in my life.

I almost feel spite, staring back at the town. But, I realize that feeling spite against people, especially against people who have the right to hate you, was as pointless as me attempting to hide who I was. The rain crashed hard, almost a foot deep. It was time for me to start my new life with a song that symbolized new beginnings. Forgetting every pain-staking moment of my past.

*_The rain gleams fair through the nebulous air, misty clouds hide every light.*_

True. Absolute dark and sorrow is sweeping across the once-blue sky. I begin my walk to the highest peak of the mountain, with each step my foot sinking into a pool.

*_My spirit calls to the ocean, the horizon in my sight.*_

Almost twilight. Very hard to tell, as the rain made it feel like the midnight hours. But, I am far from any ocean. We drove across the coast on our trip here, and at least seven hundred miles was between Bluebell and there.

_*The waves roll higher, like this storming sea inside.*_

Once again, true. The waves lap at my legs, the warm water not bothering my legs under the jeans I bought from Nori. Lovely girl. Slowly but surely, I climb through the deafening sound of rain screeching as it sails to the ground at a breakneck pace.

*_Sorrow, anger, hurt. It's all too much to hide.*_

Almost too caught up with my thoughts to notice that tears still streak my face. But, the sensation is still there.

"_Just keep it in, keep back the tears. Don't you remember those painful, flooded years?"_

I will never be the same. Here I am, still lecturing myself.

_*Stay underneath, don't come up now.*_

I furiously tear my gloves off, clutching them in my left hand.

_*Well, I'm here now!*_

I fling the gloves backwards. Into the crystal -clear water behind me. Gone forever.

*_Let it flow, let it flow!*_

With each cry of the chorus, I send an aquamarine blast of water spiraling upwards towards nothingness.

_*Let the water run, pure and clear!*_

Now, I decide to do something a little better. I form a small fountain, made entirely out of water. By far, the most majestic element.

*_Let it flow, let it flow. Let the daylight disappear!*_


	17. Celestia Lets It Go (part 2)

Celestia's P.O.V. continued

Perfectly asymmetrical blasts of water shoot from my palms. Ironically, despite the weather, this is one of the happiest times in my life. I am not bothered by the rain._  
_

*_I don't care if all the skies turn gray!*_

Sunlight is overrated.

_*Let the seas rage on...*_

_*The rain never bothered me anyway.*_

I smile at my almost-sarcastic remark, as I release my raincoat, destroyed and ripped, into the high tides. Time for a little bit of fun.

*_I always feared this power would sweep me off my feet…*_

Almost eager to reach the peak, I speed up my pace of walking.

*_And this current I feel swirling would pull me in too deep!*_

Childishly, I spin around, basking in the moment.

_*But, now I'm through, I've had enough!*_

_Certainly_ the most brutally honest verse of the song.

*_Unlock the floodgates, and never close them up!"_

I summon two imperfect streams of water out of the sky, curving beautifully downward.

*_So far away, but finally…*_

I take a single step between the two streams of water,a gentle wave rising beneath my foot, allowing me to stand.

*_I'm_ free!*

I begin to run upwards, with each step a wave rising up, allowing me to form a staircase, right to the peak of the mountain.

*_Let it flow, let it flow!*_

The mountain is extremely tall, but I feel no tiredness, despite the excruciating climb.

_*To the ocean I belong!*_

The top. Finally.

*_Let it flow, let it flow. Hear my siren song!*_

I jog to the middle of the peak, a vision firm in my head.

*_Say goodbye!*_

I bring my foot down , liquifying the entire surface of the mountain.

_*To staying dry!*_

Perfect.

*_Let the seas rage on...*_

I survey the space thoroughly, a million ideas zooming through my mind.

With that lyric, I am free. I draw up my arms, geysers shooting straight up from every angle. In a circle, rain begins to fall in sheets, forming walls out of waterfalls.

The water keeps falling and rising, forming a castle. I never knew how powerful I was...

_*My_ power_ roars and tempests rise, but I won't drown!*_

I am now completely surrounded by water, furiously crashing down, the mountain turned into an ocean. Once again, I blast the walls with water, filling in any loose spots.

_*My hydrophilic heart is pumping fierce, at thunder sound!*_

Almost absentmindedly, I form the roof out of falling rain, stopped by a layer of rock. The entire floor is made of small tidal waves, stinging my legs, but not bothersome.

*_I can't contain this aqua force, so hear my plea!*_

I form a fountain, similar to my first one, only with seventeen levels, and around fifty feet high. Not even close to the height of the castle, which is at least five-hundred feet tall.

*_To turn the tide is all I ask...*_

One last step. I yank the bandanna out of my hair, clasping it tightly.

_*I'm begging on my knees!*_

With every ounce of my strength, I flung the bandanna into the ocean, and it was immediately destroyed by the waves.

_*Let it flow...*_

I flipped my head forward, attempting to un-neaten my hair.

_*Let it flow!*_

I whip it back and run my hands through it, becoming more like myself every moment.

_*And I'll start anew at last!*_

Now, I liquify my clothes, forming a dress out of water that is such a deep shape of blue that it is no longer clear. The sleeves are very small, and they are completely clear, giving the water the appearance of lace.

*_Let it flow, let it flow!*_

Due to the water I have created, there is a pile of shells at my feet. They are all broken. I pick up one that looks just like a tiara, with beautiful symmetry and inticate designs. I place it into my hair.

Now I really am the queen.

_*I'll wash away my past!*_

Since the dress is a little plain, I decide that a forty-foot train will do. Maybe this is a better life for me. For once, I am comfortable, free, and fearless. Yet, a small piece of me wants to do nothing but go back. To see the people I love.

Then again, now that I have revealed myself, who could forgive me? I lied to my sisters for twenty-two years, broke every pane of glass in the town,and almost flooded them both.

Which, is why I have to wash away all of my pain.

_*No more rules, my heart I will obey!*_

Clad in my new outfit, I confidently stroll out the window of my castle, a balcony forming under my feet.

_*Let the seas rage on!*_

I stretch out the last word, my last burst of energy.

_*The rain never bothered me anyway.*_

And with that, I slam the door, made of seashells, and begin my new life.

Well, first, I want to make it a little more comfy , as it is my new home. In a few minutes, riding on top of waves, I build a chandelier made of seashells. I do the same with a set of stairs ,inside the castle.

I even build myself a throne of shells. Very comfortable.

One final touch. In a few moments, I form the rose. The rose that first hinted me that I was losing control. I include every pain-staking detail, including the petal that fell prematurely. Well, here I am. Friendless, yet free.

In other words, the polar opposite of what I was before I left.


	18. Sunny Breaks Shoes and Her Confidence

Cam's P.O.V.

I..I can't even think straight. What just happened? Nobody else seemed to have any idea either. Darian and Sunny were attempting to figure it out, but were not having much luck. Celestia... what was she? Was she still the inparentnt, shy woman I had known and loved?

Or was Ash right? Had she been a monster the whole time?

"Um ,hi. I know I am not welcome, but may I join the investigation?" At first the voice is foreign, but I figure out that it is Mikhail from the perfect pronunciation of each word. The villagers shrug, not really sure what else to do. We continue to the lowest level of the mountain.

Or should I say, the lowest level of the ocean. Luckily, all the animals were brought to Bluebell because of a sickness among them. We had been keeping them to make sure the vaccinations worked. The mountain was flooded, and more water was pouring from the sky every second.

"Sunny, Darian, this is all your fault!" Ash shouts. I don't think it is anyone's fault, really.

"How is this our fault? It isn't anyone's fault.. If anything, it's your fault! _You're_ the imbecile who decided to taunt her!" Sunny was furious, but her voice also conveyed a strong sense of worry. She was stuttering a little, which I had never heard her do.

"I agree with my sibling. Nobody caused it, and most likely, nothing could have stopped it. Why are we wasting time on arguing, when we could be getting answers?" Everybody was silent when Darian spoke. Even Ash was a little intimidated.

Very slowly, we begin to trek up the mountain. Occasionally, people slip and are sucked under the waves. Each time, somebody helps them up, regardless of which village they are from.

How strange. Despite the bitter rivalry, both villages are helping. Could this be the start of something huge? Of course not. We hated Konohana for too long. Nothing could ever stop our hatred.

The rain is ridiculously powerful. Tree branches, leaves, and even trunks are falling constantly, threatening to crush us. A young man from Konohana by the name of Kana had saved Georgia's life by pulling her out of the way. Darian was on the bridge of tears,sputtering apologies, but then the unexpected happened. Sunny could not calm her, but something else did.

Mikhail, a sense of sympathy in his voice, said "Do not worry. A beautiful, confident, young lady as yourself should not be concerned with such matters. " Darian looked confused at first, but almost flustered, thanked him.

Certainly the weirdest day of my life.

Mikhail's P.O.V.

I had to comfort Darian. She didn't deserve this, whatever it was. She was obviously in distress, tears leaking from her dark, innocent eyes and her beautiful voice a calm melody.

She spoke very clearly, never any sort of quaver in her voice. Not a single contraction in her vocabulary. All I wanted to do was tell them everything. From how once Ash's dad left, he had always thought that be caused the divorce of her parents. He had thought he was too boring.

All he wanted to do was be extraordinary. He was a mediocre farmer, and eventually, he decided that infamy was still fame. Ash was a scared little boy with nobody to help him. He wasn't evil, just confused and lost.

I knew that confessing would have to wait. Ash shot me a dirty look almost each minute. Despite his shortness, he is a little bit intimidating. Darian is his height, Celestia a few inches above, and me and Sunny towering over the five-five little man.

Out of nowhere, Sunny removes the heels of her shoes, reducing her to about five-nine. She flings them into the ocean. She crouches in a non-flooded area of the mountain, and just starts crying. Her shoulders shaking with each sob. Her once-neat hair now stuck to her face with tears.

"Darian, Cam, Eileen, and I try and help her through her muffled words.

"All I wanted to do was be a good sister..."

At this point, her stutter renders her almost speechless. The toughest woman I know, in a heap on the ground. We encourage her, and now barefoot(she threw her shoes at a tree so hard it almost snapped) we all continue.

Even Ash glances at her, holding back tears. This experience is bringing the villages together.

What we see at the mountain peak will change us forever.


	19. Abandoned At the Altar

Sunny's P.O.V.

After a moderate breakdown, I was back on track. Honestly, I'm not as tough as people think I am. When it comes to the people I really care about, I just, well, I really get sensitive. It seems silly, but it's just the way I am. I'll never change. I will always be a scatterbrained, athletic coffee addict. And the only people who love me for I am are Celestia and Darian.

I will never trust a man. Not after...

Just forget about it. I'm sure you don't care.

Then again, when was the last time I cared what a person thank? I gave up on that entirely.

Alright, while I walk, I might as well do some chatting.

At eighteen years old, I met a man I thought was perfect. His name was Cole. I loved him more than life itself. He brought a little variety to my life of lawyering and scavenging for food.

In other words, he was my true love.

At least, I thought so.

When I was nineteen, we decided to get married. I mean, we loved each other, and we has the money. I was going to become Mrs. Sunny Douglas.

Cel and Dar were my bridesmaids, and the entire orphanage came. I walked down the aisle. Everything was going great. Then I waited for Cole.

And waited.

And waited.

Two hours later, the groom was still absent. Since I gave Darian my phone, it rang. I told her to put it on speaker. It was Cole. It was just a matter of moments before the happiest day of my life turned into the worst.

Word for word, this is what he said. Not another person said a word.

"Sunny, I can't do this. I don't love you that much."

I was more than heartbroken. I just kind of...sat and cried.

If it had been a friend's ceremony, I would have screamed every obscenity in the book at Cole. Just the thought of somebody just... r-ruining your l-life like that, crushing your hopes and dreams without flinching.

It makes me sick. It's kind of funny that six words can ruin a day, right? But those words,_ I don't love you that much._ I could never forget them, no matter how hard I tried.

He never apologized. What killed me was a voice in the background.

"Honey, who are you talking to?"

Female. To add insult tinjury, he was cheating. That's why I flipped out on Mikhail when he cheated on Alisa and Georgia. I don't want a single woman to have to go through what I went through.

Maybe we were to young and irrational. Maybe something else.

I sigh, thinking. No matter what is on the mountain, Celestia will always be my best friend. I know Darian feels the same. I mean, obviously, no man can ever replace us.

I never let men push me around. Or woman, really.

Anyway, a few more minutes until we reach the should stop getting lost in thought.

Well,that's why you'll never hear about me ever being seen with a man.

At least I like cats.

That way, I can be a crazy cat-lady!

Becuase you can bet your soul that I'm never trusting a male again.


End file.
